


[BOOK ONE] Famous!

by Savellow



Series: Famous! [1]
Category: camren
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savellow/pseuds/Savellow
Summary: As Normani pushes her bestfriend Lauren out of her comfort zone, she takes her to a concert of the popstar Camila Cabello. But things take an unexpected turn when Lauren meets Camila after the concert.Will it just be a one-time accidental meet or is there more to than what meets the eye?





	1. We’re going to who now?

"Normani?" I asked as Normani, my best friend of about three and a half years who was still enormously busy on her laptop typing for the best ten minutes straight without even blinking an eye for my feeling. I still didn't get a reaction so I closed my book which was 'The Hunger Games' and jumped over to my couch on the other side of the room next to her.

I laid my head on her shoulder and this caused her to finally show some sort of signs of life, thank god.  
"Whatcha doin' there miss Kordei?" 

"Oh, sorry Laur! I've just been kinda busy that's all." Normani said as she put the laptop on the table in front of us, and I rolled my eyes.  
"No shit sherock, I called your name about six minutes ago as well but apparanty whoever you were messaging was way more important than me." I rolled my eyes as we both laughed.

"Well I'm sorry for ignoring you first off, but I was actually looking for tickets for a concert I really wanted to go to with you," I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as she further on explained. "Don't make that face Laur, all you do is read books," She said while pointing to the 'The Hunger Games' book. "And listen to some indie, aesthetic music or whatever genre that is. I just wanted to try something new with you for once and she is coming here in about a month and I just can't find any tickets and damnit I guess I really messed—"

She kept on rambling so I leaned in to held her in a tight hug.

"Hey," I said while pulling back and cupping her face in between both of my hands. "Look at me, you didn't ruin anything okay? It's really sweet of you but you don't have to stress about it, it's fine with me. Besides, we could still do that roadtrip sometime maybe since that's still something I've never done before if we're taking about things I haven't done before." And by saying that, I earned a small laugh from my bestfriend and that made my heart feel a little more relieved.

"Thanks Laur, however I still hope we can get those tickets instead of a roadtrip, first off," Normani started couting with her fingers. "I am not a fan of nature and their littte gross animals. And second off, apparantly she has something with the sentence 'Planet Green Eyes'?" And that caused both of us to laugh quite loud. This is the Normani I know, always making the best out of bad situations.

"If you manage to get those tickets I'll go with you okay?" I stated while standing up grabbing both of our gasses to go to the kitchen, and stopped just before going into the kitchen. "I'm feeling like a cup of hot chocolate, you want some?"

Normani noddded with a grin, "You have a heart of gold you know that Lauren?"

"I know" I simply said, smirking, before heading into the kitchen.

However I did know though, since my parents always would fight since I was around five, I learned to take care of my brother and sister almost their entire lives growing up and it basically stayed with me from the on.  
But whether that is a good habit or a bad one, I can't tell. Even after my highschool 'sweetheart', Lucy Vives, absolutely broke my heart, I still cared when she was sad and that killed me.  
However, after a litte longer than four years I managed to tone down the caring a bit, thank God.

After a few minutes both of our cups hot chocolate were done and I went back into the living room with both of our cups and paces them on the table and sat next to my bestfriend.

"Thank you Lauren," She started as she grabbed the cup from the table, warming up her hands. "So, I finally know what 'aesthetic' is" She grinned proudly and I laughed loudly.

"Oh really? What does it mean then, smartass?" I quirked an eyebrow at her, expectantly waiting for her answer to my question.

"It means, 'concerned with beauty or the appreciation of beauty', how about that Jauregui?" Normani stated rather matter-of-factly and proud.

"Well," I chuckled a bit before continuing, "I appreciate you doing effort on looking it up on the internet, it means more than that though. It for me, feels like it's something you can relate to, whether that would be an aeshtetic quote, story, song or whatever. It's art in a way yes, but also more than that because it is a way of living for some people and it gets people to talk with eachother more."

Normani raised both her eyebrows, her eyes widenend. Oh God what did I do? I was starting to slowly get worried since she was seriousy thinking about it and staying quiet for a solid minute before she eventually spoke again, grinning.  
"So just what I said, but more Lauren-ish and more nerdy, got it." She said laughing. "You're such a bookworm Lauren!"

I opened my mouth and put my hand on my heart, faking being highly offended.  
"Hey you're the one to talk! You party almost every weekend and is stressing about tickets for a concert! I at least keep my brain cells alive y'know."

Now we were both just having a useless 'discussion', which to me were the most fun on a Friday night. We could be having these kind of conversations for hours talking about what what I was and what Normani was, which we loved and we both knew we did but we always had to fake being offeded a little bit.  
Normani for instance, was way more of an outgoing person while I was more of the shy type towards people I didn't know. Total opposites, right?

After about an hour Normani and I decided to call it a night. Her mother called her to come home and grab some stuff along the way home for her, since she was sick. Poor her, Normani's mom always was a great mother and was like a second home to me, since she was there quite often as well since my own parents fight quite often.

"Take care of your mom and tell her I said hi, okay?" I said while hugging her.

"Ofcourse," Normani mumbled into the crook of my neck before letting go and grabbing her keys. "And I'll keep you updated on the tickets alright?" She walked out of the door and turned around to look at Lauren.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Whatever, love you, bye!" I hastily said before grabbing the door to close it quickly.  
"Love yo—"

Bam. Door closed.

No matter how much I loved Normani, I was not looking forward to go to a concert with her. I'm simply not that kind of person and she knew it, but she did want me to get out of my little anti-social bubble.  
Oh fuck it, I'd do it for her.

Since I was home because Chris was staying at his girlfriend's house, Taylor at a party, and my parents were out of town for the weekend, I decided to grab my book and head upstairs after closing everything downstairs.  
I brushed my teeth, took off my make-up and went into my room where I grabbed my book and started reading a few chapters. I noticed my eyes getting quite heavy after almost thirty minutes of full-on reading.

I checked the clock, 00:19, damn. Normally I would be in bed around ten-thirty, oh well.  
I put my book on my nightstand on the right side of me and closed the lights, closing my eyes as sleep slowly started consuming me.

 

The next morning..

As the sun slowly started creeping through the curtains of my room on the sunday morning I started to wake up to it. In all honesty, I loved those days where you could sleep all morning and wake up by the warmth and the brightness of the sun. It just felt free to me.

I grabbed some new clothes and decided I want to take a nice shower to freshen up a little but. Before I went into the bathroom I walked past my sisters' bedroom to check if she came home safe without breaking anything on her way to her room. Thankfully she was still in coma and her room was intact

As I stepped in the shower the water fell gracefully over my body. Relax, I am going to read and relax today. I thought to myself. That's right, that's what I thought. While I was washing my hair, a certain person named Normani Kordei ofcourse had to call. I'd just let it ring cause it's Normani, I for sure was gonna get a lecture about how I didn't pick up the phone after ten seconds, so why not finish showering first?

After washing everything I shut off the shower and grabbed a towel to dry myself quickly with since Normani kept on calling, ofcourse she is. I grabbed my phone irritated and answered.

"Finally! You're finally—" She tried to begin but I cut her off before she could talk further more. "What do you want?" I said sternly and direct.

Normani laughed before continuing, "Uh oh, we have a grumpy Lauren today, do I need to grab my helmet?" 

"Well I was having a good morning so far until you decided to call while I was showering," I said, chuckling a bit. "And to answer your question of the helmet, if you don't tell me why you're calling ASAP then maybe, yes."

"Okay okay! Uhmm, sorry for interrupting your moment but.." My bestfriend wandered off I think?  
"Manibear? Are you still there?" I asked since the phone was completely silent.

"Oh yes sorry, there was just this handsome guy walking around the corner on my way home so I had to check him out" We both laughed, "But I was thinking maybe we could do shopping and go to my place afterwards? My mom would love to see you again, she says all these things like 'it has been forever' and 'I want to see my Latina daughter' or whatever."

I laughed again, but even louder. Man how I loved miss Kordei. "Yeah sure, I have to get ready for a bit since I just got out of the shower but why not? Where do we meet, the train station?"

"Mhmm, yeah I guess, see you there in 30 minutes then?" My bestfriend offered. "Wait before you answer, just be there I don't feel like planning a lot, but I see the same hot guy smiling my way so I'll see you then, bye!" She yelled.

"Oh okay, yeah, sure bye—"  
BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

I sighed, Normani absolutely never changed in those years of friendship. Never. 

Quickly I dried my hair and put on some mascara and went downstairs to eat breakfast. As I grabbed my bowl of cereal I walked to the living room where I saw my younger sister sitting on the couch, with a terrible, terrible hangover.

"You alright sis?" I laughed as I sat next to her, and she just groaned, amazing. "Rough night?" I asked and she nodded and immediately holding hear head due to a headache my little sister apparently had.  
"Alright you're not gonna talk a lot today but I'm gonna go shop with Mani today so I won't be home for the most of the day," Mumbling I tried to finish my bowl of cereal before standing up to go to the kitchen. I grabbed some aspirins and threw them to her, "Here, take these and a warm shower and you'll feel better in an hour." I said while putting on my jacket. "I'm gonna go so I'll see you tonight!" I grabbed the door and closed it behind me before heading to the station

After walking a couple of minutes towards the station my phone started vibrating like crazy. I looked up to my phone having 6 unread messages from the one and only Manibear.

From; Manibear  
LAUREN OMYGOD!!

From; Manibear  
GUESS WHAT HOLY CRAP

From; Manibear  
AND NO I DIDNT GET THAT GUYS NUMBER SADLY

From; Manibear  
BUTTTT

From; Manibear  
I GOT THE FUCKING TICKETSS!!!

From; Manibear  
WE ARE GOING TO CAMILA CABELLO DISJFNDMD

I looked up from my phone and thought

We're going to who now?


	2. Way ahead of you

Now if I didn't mention it before, I'll mention it now; I'm not exactly the girly girl. I mean shopping is okay, even guys like to do that but you're absolutely torturing me with things such as pedicures, spa's, all kinds of gossip and definitely concerts of pop artists.

The only people I would die to go to is The 1975, not some kind of girl named Camila Cabello. And yet here I am, three hours and 25 minutes after shopping, in Mani's room hearing a whole lecture about how we're going to her concert in a week and how oh so amazing she is. Jippie.

"But Lauren, like, can you imagine her taking your pride flag on stage and everything? Like that's something Camilla would do—" 

"Camila. Ca-mee-la. Mani to be honest we could create a thousand scenes but what kind of person even is she?" I asked cluelessly, as I was moving so I would laying down on the bed comfortably. "Because seriously the only thing I know is that she is a pop singer.."

Normani grinned devilishly at me before standing up from the bed and walking towards her desk to grab her MacBook before walking back to sit back on the bed. "Now then Laur we're about to change that," she said chuckling a bit and I rolled my eyes. 

"Thank God there's Wikipedia to tell you a quick summary cause I'd have no idea where to start and stop talking about her." I laughed cause that was true, whenever she had a new addiction with a celebrity she would keep on talking about that person. And well, in this case it's Camila.

"Okay got it!" Normani suddenly yelled and I jumped and because of that she laughed out loud, "Sorry but here we go. So she was born on the third of March, 1996 in Cuba. She switched sides between Mexico and Cuba in her first five years bef—"

"So's she Cuban?" I asked curiously.

"Yes Lo she's Cuban, but Cuban-American because she moved to Miami after that. She's got brown hair and brown eyes, her humor absolutely horrible, she's cute, caring and has an amazing voice." My bestfriend said before grabbing her phone and scrolling through it rapidly, before giving me her phone. "Here, this is her." 

As she showed a picture of Camila I was absolutely stunned. It was at a photoshoot where her hair was curled and had long, golden circle earrings and white, tight clothing. It really defined her curves on all the right places, especially around her but and those lips oh I would—

"Hellooooo?" Normani waved at me and grabbed the phone out of my hands and I blinked a few times before releasing the breath I didn't know I held. "She's hot, right?"

I simply nodded rapidly before grabbing my phone and going to Google to look her up, "Her last name was Cabello, right?" 

"If you're gonna fuck yourself on her photo's Laur, I'm way ahead of you. I've already got an album ready for you." She winked and soon enough I got a notification of a dropbox named 'Mila's hot as hell'.

I moved a bit back so I would sit by the end of the bed, far enough away from Normani. She would absolutely torture me if she found I was intrigued by her idol, it's not that I like pops singers, right?

As I was looking through pictures and small, short videos of Camila I started to see she wouldn't be as bad as I thought she would. She indeed has horrible humor but it's funny to me. When it comes to fans she interacts with them very sweetly and she has a pretty good voice too. Oh and she's hot, real hot.

"Laur, do you think it's hot in here or something?" Mani asked and I looked at her confused with my eyebrows furrowed, "Why would it be hot?" I reply.  
"Because you're constantly trying to create a bit of wind with your shirt to cool yourself off and you only do that when it's hot, and also because your cheeks are slowly getting redder since I shared that little album.."

And that's when it hit me, I was officially about to die from embarrassment because the girl I hate wouldn't be that bad after all.

"You fucker!" I yelled while smiling and hitting her with the nearest pillow I could find, "I do not think it's hot, I'm perfectly cool!" Normani tried to protect herself from the pillow, "Alright alright fine!" She said before grabbing it and tossing it across the room and taking a deep breath.

"In all honesty," My bestfriend began, "I think you're not gonna find her all that bad, just give her a chance okay? For me?" She pouted with puppy eyes, God I could never ignore those, asshole.

I grabbed my phone to check the time, which was five thirty in the afternoon. "Fine I'll give her a try, but that's because she's Cuban and I could never hate those." We both chuckled as I got up and started grabbing the bags I had from shopping, "Hey Manibear, how much I would've loved to rip your head off for shopping with me and the teasing I'm gonna go home for dinner and do some homework." She nodded.

We walked downstairs towards the door and I grabbed my jacket and checked if I got everything. I opened the door and walked towards my red Mini Cooper. In all honesty those things are the most funniest cars ever and I love them.

Normani hugged me and we said our 'goodbyes' and 'see you at schools' and I began driving home.

The drive home was quite peaceful since I always take the road through the woods, I absolutely loved nature. There are always perfect places that I could possibly take Camila to— 

Wait, seriously? I absolutely hate Camila so what the fuck? No, no I don't hate Camila, she's okay. Maybe I like her. A little bit.

But still that doesn't make sense of why I could ever take a pop star that never has even heard of me to a simple place like here, I just need to knock it off.

And I know just how.

Once I got home I was too late for dinner and so I grabbed some toast, apologized to my parents and went upstairs to do homework and then play my piano.  
Music is the one thing to always keep me distracted from feelings and bad thoughts, when my ex Lucy cheated on me I played a lot of piano and even wrote a song about it, you can say that it keeps me sand in a way.

Which reminded me, Normani told me that Camila also played the piano. I really can't get her out of my head, damnit. At least a few songs of her album would be respectful towards her and not look like a complete loser in the crowd.

I closed the top of my piano and went to my desk, opening up a tab to look up the songs that had a piano in it from Camila. After a few minutes of looking through the internet and getting distracted I found the songs 'Consequences' and 'Something's Gotta Give' and to be honest it's quite deep. Who would the songs be about and who in the world would treat her this way?

The more I started to get to know about Camila the more I was starting to grow a liking for her, she wasn't all that bad. I could see why Normani likes her and I don't even want to kill her for dragging me with her in about a week.

Suddenly my mom knocked at my door and opened it slowly. "Míja, can I come in?" She asked and I nodded, "Ofcourse Ma." I replied and turned around to face her from my chair.

"What are you up to?" My mom pointed at my laptop and I closed it, "Oh nothing much, just learning a bit about Camila for next week, don't wanna look like a complete loser there not knowing anything." I leaned back in my chair as my mom laughed and I smiled at that.

"Yeah that would be kind of embarrassing in all honesty, are you looking forward to it?"

I shrugged, I really wasn't sure whether I was looking forward to it or not. "I'm not sure, I mean I don't like pop artists but she doesn't seem that bad to me." I answered honestly.

My mom nodded understandably, "Well if she plays any kind of instrument I think you'll like her enough to not wanting to choke her to death like you normally would with pop artists." I laughed and shook my head. Oh how I loved my mom. She knew me so well.

"She plays piano and guitar I believe so I don't think I'll run up the stage and kill her." I joked and we both laughed, "Who knows you could learn a thing or two and become famous as well míja." My mom said and I rolled my eyes.

"Ma I told you before, I love music but no one should hear me sing cause they would honestly cry and run away," I tapped her shoulder playfully as a thank you, "but hey, who knows huh?" I chuckled and my mom shook her head.

"But I'm going to head to bed so I won't be dead in the morning, okay Ma?" 

My mom nodded and got up walking towards me and giving my forehead a kiss, "Alright but don't forget to brush your teeth," she said walking to the door and opening it, "goodnight míja, I love you."

I smiled, "I will and I love you too Ma."

After she left my room I grabbed some clothes and changed into a simple tank top and shorts and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth quickly before heading to bed. I was so not looking forward to a slow, painful and boring week of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I will try to upload weekly cause I’m quite excited to write this but hey we’ll see haha!  
> Anyways this story is also on Wattpad if you want to read there as well, my @ is meglingie so there you go!
> 
> Much love, M


	3. You know I’ll never ever ever be the same

After a week of the most boring classes at the most boring school, it was finally Friday. I woke up today with a pretty confused feeling if I'm being honest, like I didn't know whether to be stressed or stoked about tonight. Probably stoked, I mean skipping the last two hours of school so Mani could do her makeup for tonight? Not bad.

My mom and dad as well as my sister Taylor immediately started interrogating me when I came downstairs, dressed and with my bag on my back ready for the day. Well, more my sister than my parents but okay.

"I still can't believe you're going to see Camila fucking Cabello tonight man! This is so unfair." My dad put down his newspaper and glared at my sister, "You know I don't want you swearing young lady."

"But dad! She does it as well!" My little sister protested against my father while pointing her finger at me, man I was seriously enjoying this. I sat back in my chair eating my cereal that I grabbed in the meantime of their amusing conversation.

My father leaned forward, closer to my sister and said, "I don't care, she's older than you and I don't want her swearing either. Now just drop it." Taylor scoffed and threw her hands in the air, showing she was defeated. "It's still not fair." I smirked at her and raised my eyebrow, saying too bad with it.

Not long afterwards my brother walked out of his bedroom rubbing his eyes from just waking up, "Sis you're really loud," he said as I interrupted him, "I'm loud?" I asked confused. 

"No not you smartass, Taylor is so I kinda know what this is about and I want to join with the mocking," he said before walking up to me and bending down so our faces are the same height. "You ready to see your idol Lauren?" 

"She's not my idol Chris! I barely even know who she is!" I laughed and gave him a playful shove, "Sure you do Laur, then give me an alibi of why I heard a female pop singer last night.." he trailed off.

Both my dad, sister and brother laughed at the same time while I was slowly turning red as a potato, shit.

"Okay okay enough fun time, I'm going to head to school!" I grabbed my bag and went to the hall to grab my jacket, "Don't get killed at the end of the evening and have fun míja!" my dad yelled and I closed the door behind me grabbing my car and driving off to school.

I arrived at school soon enough and I parked my car and got out to find Mani waiting for me excited. She gave me a hug and started the whole 'are you excited?' thing like everyone does when you're about to go to a concert. You'd expect I would say no that question but I actually said yes to that question. In fact, I was having a fun conversation about how what we were gonna do with dancing and yelling with what song. It's quite fascinating. How a person can go from completely hating someone and not wanting to know anything, to actually kind of 'tolerating' them.

Lucky for us, school didn't last all that long since Mani and I got to go home earlier. With an excuse, ofcourse. When the clock hit three we both got out of our classes and got our stuff before heading to Mani's house, I so did not wanted to have my family on top of me like this morning.

When we got to Mani's house, it wasn't all that different when it came to asking if we were excited, but at least it was way less than the Jauregui family. I thank God for that though. Once we made it up to her room we barely wasted any time, which made sense. It wasn't all that different than what you expect from getting ready for someone's concert, we blasted Camila's music as we danced and sang— yes, sang to her song quite loud if I say so myself. 

After about two hours and twenty-three minutes, specific I know, we were ready to go with our bags and food, together with the rest we needed to wait in line and when we're inside. We said our goodbye's to Mani's parents and made our way to my car since that was going to be our ride for today's fairly unusual event.  
The trip was luckily not that long as it was only a seventeen minute drive to the arena, however, the parking took some time since there were plenty of cars already there. 

We arrived to a line that was pretty full, but not impossible to get a good look of the famous pop-star once you're inside. As we walked into the line slowly, we took our seats on the ground since it wasn't going to move for the next two hours.

"Hey, isn't that a small shop where you can get Mila's merchandise?" Normani said, pulling me out of my thoughts. "What?" I reply vaguely. She points to the shop— that's indeed small, and speaks up again, "They still have the sweater you like and the one I like, who's going to get them?"

Why not? Maybe I'll get to see what kind of stuff she has, y'know, get to know her.

"Great!" Mani said looking through her bag, "Shit, did I say that out loud?" I chuckled, a bit ashamed. Mani nodded laughing before looking through her bag again. "So I thought they were about forty dollars per piece so here's my cash" I grabbed the money my best friend was holding and I got up.

"I don't know how long it will take so if there's anything wrong, just call me 'kay?" Mani simply nodded and gave me a 'you got it' before I turned around and walked off towards the store. There weren't a lot of people yet and that came in quite handy as well, so it was my turn pretty quickly.

"Hello, what would you like to buy ma'am?" The lady behind the counter asked me, "Hi, I would like the yellow Never Be The Same sweater for my friend together with.. the black She Loves Control sweater please." She nodded and turned around to grab the sweaters.  
"Both medium sizes are okay with you?" She asked and I nodded with a smile as she grabbed the sweaters and put them on the counter, "That would be eighty-three dollars please." I handed the woman her money before grabbing the sweaters and walking back towards the line.

Once I arrived back in the line I threw her her sweater and was putting mine over my head. "Is the one and only Lauren Jauregui wearing a sweater from Camila Cabello? Impressive." Mani teased and gave her a playful shove as we laughed. I sat down and looked at the time; 18:54. Only an hour to kill before we get to go inside.

Most of the time we still had to kill we spent talking about school and the guy Normani hung out with often lately. The conversations we had were quite useless, but hey, that's what we were best at because soon enough there we guards opening doors. We stood up and followed the crowd inside as it started getting fuller in the arena.

Eventually after about fourteen minutes a band from New Zealand, I believe, named Drax Project started coming on stage as music was filling the now dark room. I absolutely bad no idea who they were and I've also never heard their music before too, but I gotta say they were pretty good. At one point to main vocalist even started playing the saxophone, and now that was pretty impressive.

We danced along to their music which was quite funky and really upbeat, compared to what I would have expected in the first place, but you didn't hear me complaining one bit. I was genuinely having fun.

"They're pretty good," I tell Normani close to her ear, "unusual, but definitely not bad. Don't you think?" She nods, smiling. "If you think this is pretty good, then wait until you see Camila performs. She is amazing live." She replied and I smiled, shaking my head before paying my attention back on the stage.

The band played a few more songs which made the whole little show of theirs last about half an hour. "Thank you guys so much, you're amazing!" They yelled before grabbing their stuff, "Enjoy Camila's show everyone!" and they walked off the stage and it became dark. It stayed like this for about two minutes, since Mani and I supposed they were putting the instruments ready for Camila and her crew to use.

Suddenly the screen on the stage went on, displaying a video of Camila. There were deep, poetic sentences coming from her, like 'If I'm dreaming, please don't wake me up' and other relatable ones. Her show hasn't even started, and yet I am so intrigued by this woman. After the video ended, music started playing and I immediately recognized the song; Never Be The Same.

Everyone, including Mani and I, started screaming and cheering her on. Yes, cheering. 

And that's when I saw her. She came up stage and started singing the first few lyrics of the song as she started looking at the environment and the people surrounding her. She looked absolutely stunning, and so goddamn confident. As the pre-chorus came, Camila started walking around the stage beginning at the other side before coming to Mani and I's side. I couldn't tell for sure, but for my feeling it felt as if Camila looked at me and smiled widely, causing me to smile and sing along too.

"And I could try to run, but it would be useless  
You're to blame  
Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never be the same." 

God, she sang so exceptionally beautiful and it was weird. It's a catchy love song, but it just didn't feel like that. It felt so much more than that, so much more personal. 

As she finished the song, she chatted a bit and Mani and I were screaming and smiling like idiots by her lame jokes she was making.

"Are your pants from outer space? Cause your butt is out of this world!" She laughed into the microphone, causing us all to laugh. This went on pretty much the whole night in between songs but it was great, I liked her laugh. It was infectious.

The last song she performed was She Loves Control and it was one of my favorites— if not my favorite song off the album. It was definitely no wonder I was singing a long for a bit. 

Okay, the whole song. But it's a good song so that's why!

"I just wanted to tell you guys I love you so incredibly much. They're so many people here and it's insane thinking about how much effort some people put into getting here. It's fascinating and I want to say thank you for showing the album and the tour so much love, showing me so much love!" Camila said with a huge smile on her face, "I hope you guys have an amazing time tonight, I love you!" She finished by blowing the crowd a kiss and I couldn't help but smile at the cute action. She walked off stage and the arena started getting brighter again, and people starting slowly leaving the place.

~^~

"She was so good Laur!" My best friend laughed as we were walking towards the exit, "I know! And the jokes she was making were hilarious honestly!" I replied smiling at her. 

"Hey, I'm going to go to the toilet and then we can leave alright?" I said grabbing my keys and giving them to Mani, "You can go to the car already since it must probably be freezing right now" 

"You bet your ass it is," we both laughed, "but sure. I'll be in the car waiting, don't make it too long?"

"Ofcourse, you got it"

It didn't even take me five minutes to get lost in this shit hole of an arena. I was looking for the toilets, the toilets and I am now in a place where there's absolutely no one and I have no idea to get back.

I considered calling Mani since that would make sense, but I would get teased for the rest of my life and that is not even an option for me. There was no toilets anywhere near so I started yelling for help.

"Hello?! Anyone here?!" I stated as I was still continuing walking straight ahead, "Hello?!"

A door spontaneously opened to my right and someone bumped into me.  
"My goodness, yes?" The person said right in front of me. 

"Wait, y-you're.." I shook my head, taking in who's in front of me.

"You're Camila."


	4. Definitely have things to explain

"You're Camila." I gasped, being in shock that my pure stupidity got me where I am standing right now.

"Yes that's me," she looked at me utterly confused, "what are you doing here..?" Longing the sentence as a question to what my name was

I was quick to reply though. "Oh uhm, I'm Lauren. I'm really sorry if I was bothering you whatsoever but I uhm am kind of.. lost?" I say carefully not wanting to be pushy towards her.

To my luck she chuckled which made me smile even more nervously, "If you're being careful because I might get mad, don't be. I'm not a diehard bitch that needs her privacy, I mean sure I need it but I'm not mad. How'd you get lost anyways Lauren?" 

I was lost for words for a few seconds before answering, God my name sounds so good coming from her—

"I'll take that as a compliment so thank you, but that didn't seem to answer my question" Camila laughed innocently, still being as friendly as ever. 

"Oh shit! I uhm.." I realized that I had just said that out, great way to go Lauren! "Well I was looking for the bathrooms but I am extremely clumsy as you can see and now I am inviolating your privacy place and I—"

Camila must've noticed my nervousness since she put her hand on my forearm to comfort me which sent an electric shock through my body, "You're rambling Lauren and as I told you not even five minutes ago, I'm not mad whatsoever. I actually really like talking to you." She smiles goofily making me smile with her.

There came a small silence between us, but it wasn't uncomfortable or weird. It was actually quite normal, just being in her presence. Also, I need to give myself a big high five when I come home for meeting her privately. We just took in each other's features while smiling at each other like it's the best things you've seen all day. I eventually decided to speak up.

"I uhm, should probably head back. Normani's still thinking I'm going to the toilet and not talking to well, you if you get what I mean" I chuckled making her chuckle with me before looking up at me since I'm taller.

She sighs, "Yeah, I suppose you should.. I just wish I could walk you out or whatever but I don't think that's worlds greatest idea." I smile shaking my head, "No it's fine, you just go back to whatever you were doing before I violated your privacy Camz."

She looks at me confused like I said something very dumb, so I look at her waiting to speak up on what's on her mind,  
"Okay two things. One, Camz? Two, you don't want a picture or anything?" 

"First off Camz is just a shorter nickname for Camila, I hoped you'd get that at least." Saying that made her eyes roll and that made me laugh "And secondly no, that would be not treating you like a normal person and a memory has more value to me than a picture of these kinds of things y'know?" I answer her questions truthfully.

She walks over to me slowly and looking for something ya putting her hands in my pockets, "Camz what're you even doing?" I asked confused before she finally steps back revealing my phone in her hands.

She unlocks and puts a phone number in there which I suppose was hers. "Here," she says giving my phone back to me. "usually I don't do this to anyone but like I said I really like talking to you so just text me anytime."

I look at her with my mouth wide open, "Are you s-sure like I-I don't need it or anything—"

She puts her finger on my lips shushing me before turning me around and giving me a playful shove forward. I turn my head around with a smile and she gestures for me to go back the way I came and so I start walking with an even bigger smile.

"Don't forget to text me Lauren!" I hear Camila yell from a distance before closing the door.

~

"There you are!" Normani says grabbing my hand, "Where the fuck were you Lauren?! I couldn't find you anywhere!" She yells before giving me a tight hug while I hug her back.

"Don't worry Mani I just got a little lost that's all. But hey I'm here now!" I reply enthusiastically, wiggling my eyebrows making Normani suspicious.

"Please don't tell me you hooked up with someone somewhere in the middle of nowhere," she says making me cringe in disgust, "because I do not want to know any details whatsoever then."

I shake my head no, "I got something way better, I met Camila outside of her room." I say calm with a smile planted on my face.

"Yeah right," she laughs, "you probably hit your head dummy. Now let's go." 

"I can prove it by texting her." I say challengingly, making her raise her an eyebrow. 

"Right now?"

"Right now." I grab my phone and start texting the number that Camila put in my phone.

[YOU] sent 23:48  
Hey Camz you wanted me to text you so, here I am :)

[Camila] received 23:50  
Lauren!! Didn't think you'd text me, but I'm really glad you did! :)

I show my phone to Normani with a righteous smirk on my phone while she looks at it with a shocked face, "You've got to be kidding me! This is absolute insane Lauren what the fuck!" I laugh at her as she grabs my phone texting her back.

"Hey give that back Mani!" I yell trying to get my phone back but she kept texting her

"Aaaand sent!" Mani says as she gives me my phone back and I immediately read the text.

[YOU] sent 22:53  
Ofcourse I did! Why wouldn't I text such a pretty girl like you? 

Goddamnit now Camila probably thinks I'm some sort of creep, "Thanks a lot Mani, if she doesn't talk to me anymore it's your fault." I scoff at her pissed off and start walking to the car.

"Hey, hey I'm sorry okay! I just thought if she texted you she must like you and some flirting doesn't sound harmful!" I look at her, still a bit pissed shaking my head.

"Okay, I forgive you but if she doesn't text me again then you are to blame alright?" She nods her head understandingly before starting the car and driving out of the parting lot.

After about a forty-five minute drive which consisted mostly of talking about how the show was and just listening to the music on the radio, Normani and I got to my house and I got out of the car. "Thanks for the ride Mani, I really had a great time tonight." 

"Yeah me too, and once again I'm really sorry that I was being stupid. I didn't mean to but I just can't believe you met Camila you know?" Mani said pouting towards me with her puppy eyes.

I roll my eyes at her and give her a playful shove back in the car, "I know, I already forgave you. We just got to be patient if she still replies since she hasn't texted me back yet so.." I drift off, sighing.

"It'll be fine, if she didn't want your number so bad she wouldn't have done what she did Lauren. You're like, a cool bookworm that is a living vocabulary if that makes sense." 

I laugh at her before taking a step back, shaking my head. "In a weird way it does, but we'll see what that little woman does I suppose. I'll see you on Monday?" I ask.

She nods her head, "Yeah sadly you will, honestly fuck school though." My jaw drops, "You have nothing to worry about Mani! You're the popular girl so don't play the victim here!" I scoff at her playfully making her laugh loudly before shrugging.

"I'll see you on Monday Lauser!" She said before driving off to her house and I start walking to my house.

I enter quietly since everyone else already is asleep and after I hung up my jacket I went upstairs to my room. I grabbed some pj's from my closet and quickly changed in them so I could get in my bed. As I put the light off my phone went off because of a notification.

[Camila] received 01:12  
Oh well thank you, you don't look so bad yourself Lauren ;)

[Camila] received 01:13  
And also I'm really really sorry I couldn't text you earlier! We had to pack everything and get on the tour bus, and well, I'm finally in bed :P

I smile at my phone grabbing it as I was putting myself comfortable to text Camila back.

[YOU] sent 01:14  
That's completely fine, works tough huh? 

[YOU] sent 01:14  
Anyways how was performing tonight like? Did you have fun?

I waited for a couple of minutes for her to reply, which she did making me laugh because of her reply. This girl was extremely fun to talk to, I'll admit that.

[Camila] received 01:20  
You sure do ask a lot of questions don't you smarty pants?

[Camila] received 01:21  
But yeah it definitely was fun like it always is, it just sucks that I'm already to the next destination. I would've loved to see you again.

[YOU] sent 01:22  
Really, smarty pants? Out of all names I'm smarty pants haha. But yeah that really sucks cause I would've loved to see you again too.

As I finished my text I went to the toilet, receiving a call which made me run like hell or else I'd wake someone in the house. As I made it in time I picked up the phone.

"Could I please get a warning beforehand if you decide you want to call?" I say out of breath.

"Huh? What were you even doing this late, working out?" She laughs amused at which I scoff to.

"Camila I was peeing, fucking peeing and you start calling me out of the blue so I had to run so no one would wake up." I explain with a playful angry tone in my voice.

She laughs again "So selfless Laur, I like it. Still I don't think you should've ran to do that but alright." She replies to the situation, "Anyways I just wanted to let you know that if I'm allowed to see you again, which is an if by the way, it would probably be in about a month."

Mhmm, she's quite fast when it comes to planning apparently, "Wow, I'm kind of impressed you already know exactly when you can see me again. I like it," I impersonate her mockingly making her groan. "Anyways I don't really know if I can since I'm still in school." 

"Oh right, you're still a high schooler. Uhm.." she wonders off, probably thinking for a solution, "well I'll just figure something out when the day comes I guess. I'm good at convincing people for your info." 

I laugh at her goofiness, trying to be quiet since it's quite late already. "Yeah sure, you do you Camz. Anyways where are you off to this time..." 

We talked for what felt for like an hour when Camila said she had to go since she had a concert tommorow, technically later today but hey Camila's not that smart. I had brushed my teeth after she hung up and I went to bed with the biggest smile, I definitely have things to explain in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -\\\
> 
> A/N
> 
> I'm really sorry I've been inactive lately! I have such a writers block like 24/7 which sucks but that's alright, we'll get there. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it :)


End file.
